Beloved Laguna's Light
by talinsquall
Summary: Cloud marries Laguna. Leon's not happy. Cloud/Laguna. Past Cloud/Leon. Peripheral Riku/Sora. Yaoi, OOC, Lemons, Mpreg, Non-Con, BDSM, Cursing, Enema Ref. Semi Sex Change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For the life of me, I can't get Ch. 18 of Strategy to work, and it's royally miffing me. To placate myself, I'm writing a Cloud/Laguna story for me. For the readers who don't know, Laguna Loire is Leon's daddy from FFVIII. He's the total opposite of Squall. He's essentially a fifty-two-year-old man, who looks thirty, but acts like Sora. Did I mention that he's fine? On the whole, I like older men. In this story, so does Cloud.

**WARNING!:** **When I write one for myself, I tend to get kinky and weird. Also, you might find Cloud a trifle OOC in this, besides the usual crazy, because he talks a lot.**

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Leon can't find his dad. Cloud knows nothing. Pay no attention to the gagged man behind the shower curtain!

Pairings: Cloud/Laguna, Peripheral Cloud/Leon (Squall), Peripheral Riku/Sora

Warnings: Yaoi, Non-Con, Bondage, Enema References, Prostate Massaging, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Beloved Laguna's Light**

XXX

"I know you hid him somewhere, you sick fuck! Where's my father!" Leon, once Squall Leonhart, had his Gunblade slung on his shoulder, but his finger stayed near the trigger.

Cloud Strife, unfazed by the former SEED Commander's fury and the gloved fist held to his smirking face, stood his ground, while leaning against the doorway to his own house. "Like you said, Squall, your dad's more of a moron than Sora. You tell me. Where do morons hide?"

Leon snarled, advancing to push the blond out of the way to enter the domain, when Cloud straightened up, holding the wooden door firm against the angered Lion. "My house, Leonhart. You're not welcome inside. For the last time, Laguna's not here. Go look somewhere else for Daddy. I need to get some sleep and you pissing me off isn't helping."

Leon halted but his expression, if possible, became even harder. "Don't bullshit me! From the first day my father arrived, you've been stalking him. Laguna's not like us, Cloud. He's Sora, all grown up. Your form of love would break him. I just got him back, Cloud. I won't ask any questions. Just tell me his location."

Cloud's glowing blue eyes narrowed. "You're right, Squall. Laguna's not like you. From the start, he showered his Light on me without any provisions or demands. His love doesn't come with a price. Unlike you, he wouldn't have to use his SEED training to tolerate me. I admit. I stalked him for the last two months. Can you blame me, Squall? Compared to our cold hearts, and dead souls, Laguna's living salvation."

Leon cut off the little speech with the sharp point of Lionheart to Cloud's neck. "Laguna Loire is my father and the one living relative I have left. If you're hiding him somewhere, and fucking with his head, like I know you would, I will find a way to kill you. Superhuman healing powers or not."

Cloud had the gall to look bored in the face of Leon's threat. "I told you. I don't know where he went. But if I do find him before you, better get used to calling me Step-Daddy, because I'm marrying him. I'll make sure he never gets lost again."

Before Leon could make a potential killing blow, Cloud slammed the door in his irate face.

Cloud held his hand against the door, while hearing Leon through the other side. "Don't hurt him, Cloud. He's all I have left. Just don't hurt him."

With that last utterance, a disconsolate Leon turned and walked back to his empty house. He knew Cloud took Laguna. If he tried to fight him now, he would just get killed. Never to see his father's laughing green eyes again.

Leon hoped that Cloud would not make good his promise of marrying Laguna. His father had the luck of the Moombas, but surviving the craziness of Cloud Strife would be a whole different matter.

After casting a fireball at the fireplace, Leon flopped down into his favorite chair, and stared at the flames.

Leon had been so happy when he wrangled himself free from Cloud Strife. He had no idea who his replacement had been, until he had walked in on his father being molested by a crazed, lustful Cloud.

Leon hated to think of his heroic and brave father being a submissive, but Laguna would bend over backwards to make a person happy, even to the point of his own body breaking.

A natural submissive who looked like Leon, but with none of the unwanted pride issues.

Leon shook his head and rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes.

To Cloud Strife, Laguna Loire must have seemed like a long-haired, green-eyed angel sent from Heaven.

Leon leaned his weary head against the back of the chair, staring at the fire once more. "He may look like me, but he's not me, Cloud. Remember that. Please? He's soft, warm, and Light. Don't marry him and shut him away. He'll die. Just let him come home. I'll submit if you want. Just let my father come home."

XXX

Cloud stood in the bathroom doorway, staring off into space. "You hear that? Squall believes he could submit to me, after all this time. Hmm. We both know his pride couldn't stand the treatment for long. Not like you. Right, Laguna?"

The missing Laguna Loire had a leather gag inserted in his mouth, so his answering seemed to be a moot point. He did shake his head in the negative, however.

Taking two steps forward, Cloud undid the gag and massaged Laguna's jaw muscles, with gentle motions. His enhanced vision moved down towards the tub, frowning to see the bottom dry. "I removed the tube before I went to speak to Squall. You should have released the fluid by now. Don't fight the process, Laguna. You'll get cramps."

Hands bound above his head, by leather bindings tied to a hook placed in the ceiling, Laguna arched an eyebrow. "Give an old man time. I don't see what all the bother's about. I won't do what you want, so why not let me go back to my boy. I can feel him missing me from here."

Cloud sat down on the low stool, and began to massage Laguna's lower stomach, which made him groan in protest. "I don't want to make you suffer. I just want to make sure you're all cleaned out before we have our first time together. I still can't believe you've never had anal sex before. You're so pretty, just like Squall, except he never smiles."

Laguna continued to groan, while attempting to evade Cloud's hands, and not succeeding in the least. He shuddered with dismay when a questing finger found his anal entrance. "Well, I may be bisexual, but I'm nevertheless a widower. I loved Raine. I stayed faithful to her, even in death."

Cloud applied more pressure to Laguna's lower stomach, while his slow fingers worked Laguna's back entrance open. "I admire that about you. You'll be such a good spouse. I can't wait until we're married. By the way, Squall never told me. You're fifty-two. Why do you look my age?"

Laguna flung his head back, crying out, when he couldn't hold back any longer, and released the pent-up fluid inside left by the enema. Since the treatment hadn't been the first, the water ran clear down Cloud's working fingers. "Gaaah! Uh! Ah! Moombas! Ah! Ha!"

Cloud worked his fingers with diligence, while his other hand massaged Laguna's stomach flat. "Moombas? Never heard of creatures like that. Your cells smell enhanced with magic when you heal. Did the Moombas heal you that way?"

Laguna's head hung low. His green eyes stared down at blond spikes. Hands clenching and unclenching with the doings of Cloud's fingers. "Y-y-yes. The Moombas healed me, but they did the job too well. I don't want to outlive my son."

With Laguna's body empty, Cloud wrapped his strong arms around Laguna's thin waist, holding him close, while leaving a trail of kisses along the lower pelvis. "Even if you're not alone? Married to me, you will never be alone. I won't let you be."

Cloud looked up when a stray tear fell onto the top of his head. He rose quick to lick the tears which now fell from Laguna's eyes.

Laguna wished to shy away from the deceptive kindness, but he knew such an attempt would prove futile. "Don't ask me to live without my son. I've done so for too long now. Let me go, Cloud. If you wish to see me around the village, with Squall, I swear I won't turn you away."

Snuffling his sweet pine scent, Cloud held Laguna's body tight. "I can't. I lied to Squall. You know that's unforgivable to him. If I let you go, he'll take you away. He'll have you two running so fast. I'll never be able to find you. Don't ask me to give up your Light after I've felt the warmth. I can't and I won't."

Laguna softly knocked the side of Cloud's head with his own. "Silly boy. You think I don't know the relationship between you two. I'm not a replacement, Cloud. I've always been loved for who I am. I'm not Squall. Let me go."

Cloud released Laguna to wash his hands clean in the sink. He then took a firm grasp of Laguna's head to feast on tear-salted lips. "I know you're not Squall. You're Laguna Loire, former President of Esthar. Soon to be Laguna Strife, my mate."

Snorting with derision, Laguna turned away. "Call me ex-soldier or journalist. I'm not fit to be anyone's mate. I can't even cook."

Growling, Cloud yanked Laguna's head back, so his gaze centered on Cloud. "You'll be what I want you to be. I could always gag you again."

Stuttering out a nervous laugh, blinking rapid tears back, Laguna shook his head. "No gag, Cloud. I understand. Don't have to tell me twice. Okay? Mate or spouse will be just fine."

Sealing the deal, with a firm kiss, Cloud yanked the knot above where Laguna's hands hung tied, so his bound wrists could fall.

Laguna sighed with relief. He looked down, with a pout, at his tied-up wrists. The black-and-blue marks evident. "Did all the hooks and metal supports come with the house?"

Cloud sniggered while picking Laguna up like a bride. "Nope. All for you. I figured the bed would be boring after awhile."

Laguna pointed a curious toe towards a leather-strapped contraption next to the side of the big bed. "And that thing…"

Cloud glanced at the rig, while laying his precious prize on the bed. "Oh, that's a bondage sling. If you're tired, when I get home from work, I'll just secure your body tight to that, and use momentum to swing your ass onto my erection. You would lay back, relax, and hold on to the side-straps."

Staring with subdued horror at the harmless-looking device of hooks and straps, Laguna edged away from his soon-to-be mate. "Gee, Cloud. In between the stalking, you seemed to be busy."

Cloud ran proprietary hands over Laguna's shivering body, with a shrug. "Nah. My old friend Reno, in Port Royal, got this for me. Gave me a good deal. The sling even comes with a specialized harness attachment, when I want to fuck you from the back. The harness would hold all the weight, so you would be swinging away, except you'd be face-down."

Laguna would have fallen off the other side of the bed, if Cloud hadn't yanked him back by the hip. "Gah! This Reno sounds like a good friend."

Securing a squirming Laguna's bound wrists to the headboard, via another hook, Cloud hummed with contentment. "Reno's sneaky, but he pulls through when you need him."

Cloud stood up, nodded his head with satisfaction at a job well done, and grabbed the lube on the bedside table. "Okay. I'm ready. How about you?"

Laguna gulped at the large erection presented before his wide green eyes. His virgin ass clenched with fright. "N-n-n-ooo. N-n-n-not really!"

Cloud answered Laguna's trepidation with a shrug. "Oh well. Youth before beauty!"

Just for the trite saying alone, Laguna kicked out with a strong leg and a snarl.

Cloud caught the foot with ease, and kissed the wriggling toes, before placing the appendage back down on the bed. "Here's Daddy Lion! Let's see how fierce you can be!"

Yanking with ferocious intent at the belt, which connected his bound wrists to the hook bolstered to the headboard, Laguna hollered for help when Cloud pounced to collect his hard-won prize.

XXX

After getting kicked in the head five times in quick succession, with unerring accuracy, an irritated Cloud had belted Laguna's legs together, right above the bent knees. This action enabled him to sling toned legs over one strong shoulder, while leaving Laguna's penis and anal entrance defenseless.

Laguna had stopped hollering when he noticed Cloud did nothing to halt his noise. His curious gaze roamed over Cloud's closed-off features, while he tried to ignore questing lubricated fingers. "I don't understand. I'm raising a ruckus. I can tell the sound's hurting your enhanced hearing. Why haven't you tried to stop me?"

Entering Laguna's anal entrance with one sure finger, Cloud masturbated Laguna's half-erect penis with the other. He raised a Mako-enhanced glowing gaze to meet Laguna's. "Squall may not believe me, but I learn from my mistakes. Holler all you want. Hit me when you get angry with me. I'll never hit you back. The noise does hurt my ears, but I adjust quick enough."

Squirming, Laguna inhaled when Cloud began to massage his prostate gland with one finger. The second finger waited near the entrance. "When Squall first saw you staring at me, he called you insane and selfish. You'd lock me up so I'd never see the sun or him again. I won't have it, Cloud. I've lived most of my life free. Unlike Squall, this has nothing to do with pride. I'm talking basic human freedom."

Cloud beamed to hear Laguna's quiet moans. His eyes roamed, with obsessive love, over Laguna's face, sweaty with the exertion of the fight; both inside and out. "Like I said, I've adapted from before. Squall warned me that you behaved like grown-up Sora. He's right. The last time Sora and Riku visited, I watched them together. Riku stands by Sora, protects him, loves him, and allows Sora to take care of him."

"Riku's like me. One with the Darkness. He lost Sora before and the very act of living almost killed him. We of the Darkness need Light to survive. Riku didn't lock Sora up, even though I can tell he wants to. By nature, the Light draws admirers in. The jealousy will be a daily hardship for me, but I'll be able to cope, with you by my side. When our eyes met, I can tell you wanted to take care of me. I just needed to allow you in. Squall could tell too. That's why he dragged you away."

Laguna writhed with Cloud's strident massaging of his prostate. Three strong fingers now abused the gland. His erection overflowed with the pre-cum, ready to explode. "Oh! Oh! What about Squall?"

Instead of answering, Cloud lowered his head and began to suck on Laguna's erection. His other hand continued its fingering.

Laguna's hips moved in cadence to Cloud's sucking.

Within moments, Laguna clenched his dilated eyes closed, keening with the sensation of his orgasm.

Cloud sucked until the semen stopped flowing. Sitting back on his rear, readjusting Laguna's legs, to make them both more comfortable, Cloud's fingers resumed their massaging of Laguna's prostate.

Laguna stared, body shivering with the intensity of the orgasm, under heavy eyelids into a besotted Cloud's eyes. "Wh-whuh? I thought…"

Cloud shook his head. His eyes never drifting from Laguna's face. "You're so open, not like Squall at all. I don't think you know how to hide your emotions. I could watch you forever and bathe in your freely given Light. We'll do this one more time. I'll take you then."

Crying out with the heightened sensitivity, Laguna arched his back, when Cloud crooked his fingers inside. "Even if we marry, Squall won't understand. He'll never forgive. I don't care how much you need me. I won't lose my son."

Cloud rained kisses along Laguna's gasping mouth, while his hand began to work Laguna's erection anew. "Squall may not forgive me. He loves you. You can't hear his lonely whispering, at home, but I can. He'll do anything for you to come back, even tolerate me. He'll forgive you. I don't care about his acceptance. You'll be with me, that's all that matters. I love you, Laguna. Be mine."

Laguna sobbed, straining with the attempt of rallying his mental faculties. His physical body blasting his efforts apart every time. "Crazy. You don't know me! I can't! Squall, help me! Oh Gods! So good!"

Cloud had lowered his head to worshipping Laguna's pert nipples. His rough tongue darted from one to the other, leaving Laguna shivering with the aftereffects. "I'm crazy. A fact I won't deny. But you're like Sora, you'll handle crazy just fine. Don't say you don't find me beautiful. I read your little poems about me in your journal. Broken cherubim? Cute. I used to have a wing once. I knew I should have kept the damned thing for a souvenir."

Laguna's lust-filled eyes met Cloud's yearning ones. "No, I'm wrong. Fallen angel. You're a fallen angel who needs me. You want me to take care of you, but I don't know how."

Cloud swallowed Laguna's yell of fulfillment, when he leaned in for a deep kiss, while masturbating Laguna to completion. He raised his head to gaze down at his beloved. "Just let me love you and take care of you. We have all the time in the world to figure out the rest."

Laguna couldn't answer Cloud with an affirmative, but he did not pull away when Cloud leaned in for more kisses. "I can't think anymore. Just remember to go easy. I may heal, but I'm breakable. Don't hurt me."

Cloud untied Laguna's wrists, wrapping jelly-like arms around his own neck, but left Laguna's legs bound. "If anything, you'll hurt me before I hurt you. I'm giving you my heart, Laguna. The one human thing left to me. Don't break it. Please?"

Laguna snorted, strengthening his embrace around Cloud's neck. "You're more human than that. You've just forgotten. I'll help you remember. I'm good at finding lost things."

XXX

Being able to see in the dark, with his enhanced vision, Cloud's eyes never left Laguna's astonished face, while he entered him with a slow motion.

Laguna failed to make a sound. His mouth rounded in a wondrous O. His embrace, around Cloud's neck loosened. Arms falling away, and sliding down, so grasping hands could clench firm shoulders.

Laguna searched his body for pain, but found none. Only a deep achy emptiness filled by a slow penetrating Cloud.

Laguna exhaled, with relief, when Cloud's pelvis rested flush against his clenching bottom. He felt full, and for some odd reason, complete. He centered his searching gaze on Cloud's glowing eyes. "Cloud, I'm okay. Move. Please move."

Resting his upper body weight on his forearms, Cloud made tentative thrusts until Laguna moaned, shivering with the electrical feeling running throughout his body, due to his prostate being rediscovered.

Nodding to himself, Cloud angled his hips towards that spot.

Laguna's bound legs had fallen from Cloud's shoulder to lay to the left of their writhing bodies.

Leaning further in, Cloud had Laguna's body almost completely folded inward.

Moaning and groaning with the pleasure Cloud bombarded him with, Laguna did not hesitate to open his mouth to Cloud's yearning kiss.

Tongues intermingling, while Cloud slammed his pelvis into Laguna's body. His erection dribbling constant precum into Laguna's canal.

The sound of skin slapping against skin battled with the hot atmosphere hanging over the bedroom.

Laguna flung his head back. His long, flowing hair sticking to his body, while Cloud began to masturbate his neglected erection. "Yes, Cloud! Yes! Make me come! Make me come!

Cloud's face lit up with a wide grin, when Laguna released into his hand, with a loud yell. The hot semen splashing over them both.

Rutting away, Cloud masturbated Laguna until no more fluid came out. He raised his hand to lick his wet fingers clean, savoring his love's acerbic taste.

Orgasm come and gone, Laguna reaffirmed his grasp on Cloud's shoulders. He raised pleading green eyes towards the inhuman electric blue eyes above him. "Please come, Cloud. I can't take much more. My hips feel like they're about to break. I need to rest. Please?"

Heeding his love's plea, Cloud embraced Laguna's upper body tight, rested his sweaty head in the crook of Laguna's neck, and went for broke.

Laguna's moans stuttered with the force of Cloud's thrusts. He feared, if Cloud didn't come soon, his pelvis would shatter.

Cloud's pounding continued for another long ten minutes, before Laguna put a quick end to the mating. "I love you, Cloud! I can't take anymore! Come! Come now!"

With a low groan, which seemed to travel from the ground up, Cloud released into Laguna's shaking body. His hips jerked with the effort to stay locked against Laguna's bottom.

Feeling Cloud's hot semen spurting into his body, Laguna choked with the odd feeling. His rapid writer's mind searching and finding a name to the new occurrence.

Laguna frowned upon the definition, wishing to refute the word with haste, but not finding a good alternative to match.

Owned. Laguna felt owned by Cloud. His physical body, though exhausted, already thirsted for more of his mate's offerings.

Laguna shook his head with dismay, while his lower lip stuck out. Cloud hadn't even pulled out yet. How could his own body betray him like this?

Being able to see perfect in the dark, Cloud gazed down at his new mate mentally arguing with himself. He sighed while petting Laguna's long hair.

Well, Squall did inherit some definite quirks from his father. For his luck, Cloud had almost four years of dealing with this irritating tendency, from Squall, to able to deal with the probable daily phenomenon from Laguna.

Laguna's attention turned back to Cloud, when Cloud pulled out of his tired body, flopping to the side, bringing Laguna along with him.

Cloud bent down, unbinding the belt around Laguna's thighs, massaging them with thorough, strong hands, to ensure the blood resumed its flow. He then laid back, resting his head against the pillow, clasping a reticent Laguna close. "Your thinking's hurting my head, Laguna. Go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning. If what I say will help, I'm enhanced enough that Leon can't kill me without breaking my body down to the cellular level."

Eyebrows furrowing in the middle, Laguna ran a hand along Cloud's abdominals, while rubbing his cheek on the shoulder he rested on. "Promise me that you won't lock me up, Cloud. No matter what Squall tries. Promise me that you'll never deny me my son."

If possible, Cloud held Laguna even tighter, kissing the top of his head. "I promise. I love you, Laguna. More important, I trust you. Unlike Squall, I know I can rely on you not to abuse my trust. No matter what Squall tries, and he'll try everything that evil bitch of a SEED mind can think of, I won't retaliate in kind. Whenever he wants to see you, he can. Just promise me that you'll marry me and stay by my side."

Laguna raised his head to gaze into mesmerizing eyes of quicksilver blue. "I'll marry you, Cloud. But for now, I can't promise to stay by your side forever. With your enhancements and my healing, forever holds true meaning with us. You admit you're not sane most of the time. Squall will do everything to break us up, but I will try to keep us together, but I'm going to need your help. Nothing happens again, without my full consent. Understand?"

Cloud stared up at his beloved for a long time. He glanced away, after awhile, cracking his neck. "I'm dominant, Laguna. I can be no other way, but I won't do anything without asking you first, and getting your consent. That's the best I can do. I have to be in control."

Laguna rested his chin on top of the hands resting on Cloud's chest. "I know. Good for you. I get off from taking orders from the man I love. I'll think of a good safe word. That should help a lot."

Cloud grasped hold of Laguna's biceps, and drew him up, so the couple laid face-to-face. "Safeword? Laguna Loire Strife, you're going to be a constant surprise. Aren't you."

Laguna answered Cloud's perverted smirk, with a kitten lick to the nose, and a deep kiss to the mouth. "Almost twenty-five years with just my hand will do that to a man. We're going to need more lubrication."

Cloud's smirk turned into a grin and he returned Laguna's head to his shoulder. "I'll buy a crate tomorrow."

Beginning to nod off, Laguna opened his eyes, feeling Cloud's deep thinking intrude into his attempt at slumber. "Squall told me you don't sleep, but this old man does. Tell me what's bothering you, so I can get a little rest before you molest me again."

A ruminating Cloud ran a lazy hand down Laguna's arm, down his torso, halting to rest a firm palm over a quivering lower abdomen. "Forgot to ask you before. Sorry. If Squall doesn't succeed in killing me, after the first ten or twenty times, how do you feel about having more children?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After much thought, I've decided to end this story with this chapter. This is now Complete. I had thought of going forward with this story, incorporating Leon. I still believe this would have worked, except for one thing. The Baby. No matter how I swung it. I still saw a little baby girl wondering why Big Brother slept with Mommy and Daddy. I'm sure a better author could make this scenario fly, but I ain't it. Thank you all for your support of this unlikely couple. I can promise you right now, you'll be seeing more Cloud/Laguna once Dissidia is released. I tell ya, Square-Enix makes this fan-girl's job easy.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Leon does the unthinkable. Cloud demands Death! Laguna saves his baby, by making another one.

Pairings: Cloud/Laguna

Warnings: Yaoi, Off-screen Chocobo Abuse, Angst!, SEX, Cursing, Semi-Sex Change, Mpreg (Blame the Materia… again!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2 - Desperado**

XXX

Laguna held on, with all his paternal might, to Cloud's enraged near-naked form. Tears poured from frantic green eyes. "Cloud! Please! Please, Husband! You can build another bike! I'll help! Don't kill Squall! You promised never to kill Squall, if I married you!"

Conscious of Laguna's physical fragility, compared to his own enhanced body, Cloud attempted to gently pry Laguna's arms away, while frog-stepping towards the open doorway to their home. "I'm sorry, Laguna. Squall knew how much Fenrir meant to me. I should have known. Evil SEED Bitch laid low for three whole months before blowing my bike up, with me on it. Lion wants a fight. He'll get one."

Swinging a long leg around, to kick the doorway closed, Laguna leapt up into Cloud's arms, peppering his enraged face with kisses. "Cloud, I'm begging you! Anything! Anything you want! Don't kill my son!"

Cloud stood, frozen in place. The crazed anger, coursing through his brain, warring with the lust his Mate aroused in him. "Anything, Mate?"

The Beast, in Cloud, growled with predatory glee when he felt Laguna's hesitant nod.

Laguna knew what Cloud would ask for. He had been dodging the issue, since their marriage. He had thought more on the matter, but he didn't believe Leon would force his hand so soon. "I know what you want, Cloud. Swear to me that my son lives, if I do this. Swear on your love for me."

Burying his head in Laguna's long hair, inhaling the sweet pine scent found, Cloud murmured his pledge. "I swear, Laguna. If I get my baby, you'll save yours."

Exhaling a huge sigh of relief, Laguna nuzzled Cloud's hairline, while grinding his pelvis against Cloud's erection. "Let's not keep our baby waiting, Husband."

Placing the planned painful death of Leon on the mental shelf, for another day, a purring Cloud twirled around, and sped down the hallway, clutching his most precious Possession in his arms.

XXX

Laguna popped open wide eyes, at the exact same time a new vaginal entrance, popped open between his anus and balls. His anxious gaze followed Cloud's steady movements, while Cloud placed the Body-Changing Materia back into the bedside drawer.

Laguna wrapped long arms around himself to quiet the shivers running through his frame. "W-w-what now, Cloud?"

Stretching out next to his nervous mate, Cloud leered with great delight, while he ran proprietary hands over Laguna's quivering body. "Now we make our baby. But I need you to relax, Laguna, I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to."

Hiding a blushing face against Cloud's chest, Laguna nodded. "I'll try. However, I know the first time will probably hurt, no matter how relaxed I get. Heh. Listen to me. Almost fifty-three-years-old, and I'm losing my virginity again. If I wasn't so scared, I'd be laughing."

Hearing the invading fear in his loved one's voice, Cloud stopped his perverted advances, and contented himself with holding his shaking Spouse tight. "I pledged, when you married me, Laguna, that I would never force you to do anything without your consent. I want you to have my babies. I believe you want that too; but I won't make you."

Soaking in his Husband's secure warmth, Laguna sighed, feeling the tension drain from his body. "I remember, Cloud. Thank you. I feel better now. I'm ready, Husband."

Kissing Laguna's forehead, Cloud smiled with relief. "What's the safe word again?"

Returning to his previous hiding place, against Cloud's chest, a crimson Laguna giggled at the silliness. "Shumi."

XXX

Cloud kept Laguna preoccupied with questing lips, and one groping hand, while his other hand masturbated Laguna's new entrance. The overflowing juices collected up by massaging fingers.

Bringing the hand up to his mouth, Cloud licked the fingers dry, moaning with the newly coveted flavor of his mate. "So good, Laguna. You taste so good."

Driven almost mad with Cloud's ministrations, Laguna responded with unintelligible mewls. His body writhing with the pleasurable sensations flooding his body.

Unable to deny himself the source any longer, Cloud abandoned his love's sweet lips, heading downward to another sweet opening to feast on.

Laguna's mewls became loud gasps, when Cloud's tongue thrust into his female entrance. His hands quick to clench his mate's golden spikes hard for purchase. "More, Husband! Oh please! More!"

Not needing any further encouragement, Cloud's strong tongue thrust harder. The fingers, of one hand, joining in the fun. Putting his other hand to use, he masturbated Laguna's dripping erection.

Laguna's moans filled the bedroom. His hips attempting to meet Cloud's tongue at every turn. The wondrous pleasure hastening his orgasm. "Cloud! Oh, Cloud! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Hearing his mate's call, Cloud lifted his mouth, and sucked fiercely on the small pink nub of nerves hidden behind rising balls. His hands working non-stop to bring on Laguna's fulfillment.

Flinging his head back, Laguna released a voice-cracking yell, which began from his curled toes. His erection spraying semen over heaving chest and lower stomach. His female entrance washing Cloud's ecstatic face with its juices.

While Laguna laid flat, thinking himself near-death, Cloud worked diligently to cleanse his love's nether parts with his tongue.

Thanking the Moombas for their misguided healing powers, Laguna fostered enough strength to pet Cloud's head, hoping to get his attention. "Please, Cloud. I'm old. Remember? I need to rest for just a moment. Please?"

Laguna met Cloud's firm negative headshake with a familiar kittenish pout.

Cloud climbed back up, so he could gaze directly into Laguna's innocent green eyes. Making sure to settle his lower enhanced body weight between Laguna's shaking thighs, he directed the head of his erection against Laguna's moist entrance.

Leaning forward, upper body weight supported on unyielding forearms, Cloud ran a light tongue over Laguna's sighing lips. "Baby first. Then rest. Understand, Mate?"

Realizing he had barely softened Cloud's raging lust, Laguna whimpered, clasping limp arms around Cloud's strong neck. "Yes, Husband. I understand."

Purring at the sight of his mate's easy submission, Cloud thrust his tongue into Laguna's mouth, reveling in the sweet taste he found inside.

Smiling a wicked inner smile, Cloud also took the opportunity to thrust his erection into Laguna's female entrance, tearing through the virgin membrane like paper.

Tearing deep gouges in Cloud's back, which healed in an instant, Laguna struggled with the sharp pain. His scream swallowed by Cloud's greedy mouth. Falling tears licked away by Cloud's thirsting tongue.

Tearing his mouth away, Laguna's sobs filled the room. "Wait, Cloud! Wait! Please! Hurts! Oh Gods!"

Snarling at the interruption, Cloud fisted his hand in Laguna's long flowing hair, bringing the missed lips back to his.

Ignoring Laguna's pleas, Cloud pounded on. Possessive hands roaming over what belonged to him. Hungering mouth insatiable in its need for Laguna.

A relentless onslaught on the poor submissive's body.

Laguna could do nothing but hope to outlast the all-out assault. To his astonishment, incomparable pleasure soon over masked the nagging dull pain. Concentrating his whole being on that, he surrendered himself to the dominant Beast unleashed above him.

With sounds of Laguna's pleasure-filled moans catching his attention, Cloud's low snarls became loud growls of pride.

Feeling his own orgasm coming on strong, Cloud buried his face in the crook of Laguna's neck.

Clasping Laguna's writhing body tight, Cloud's hip thrusts went from fast to bed-breaking in a heartbeat.

Sensing Cloud's imminent completion, Laguna held on, the best he could, with one arm, while masturbating himself with the other hand. "Oh, I feel it. I feel it, Husband. Make me come! Make me come!"

Snarling in defiance, Cloud rotated his hips, and bit down hard on the old rounded scar he had left on Laguna's neck on their wedding night.

Screaming his satisfaction to all of Radiant Garden, Laguna locked his ankles behind Cloud's back, while his erection sprayed semen over them both. His orgasming vaginal muscles choking Cloud's impaling member.

Roaring his own completion, Cloud released into Laguna's convulsing body. Embracing his mate close, he ensured Laguna's womb took in all his body had to give.

Not intent on escaping in the least, Laguna returned Cloud's embrace. His eyes clenched tight, while his mouth moved in a silent prayer.

Gazing at his murmuring spouse with amusement, Cloud pulled slowly out, and rolled to the side, bringing Laguna with him.

Checking Laguna over, relieved to find minimal vaginal bleeding, Cloud cleansed his mate with soothing wet towels before nudging his shoulder. "Okay. Tell the Husband. What's with all the whispering?"

Laying on his side, where Cloud had left him, Laguna opened up his eyes, meeting Cloud with the most serious gaze he ever saw on Laguna Loire Strife. "I'm praying for a girl. I know I should be happy for a healthy baby, but I miss Ellone. I miss my baby girl so much. Every day I see her sweet smile. Squall does too. I never told you, but she's the one who saved us. My baby stopped time, and the Heartless, so we could escape. She knew she wouldn't survive, but she did the spell anyway. I couldn't bear to lose another child. Please, Husband. Remember your promises. Don't deny me my children. Don't kill my boy."

Laguna held his breath for an eternity, while Cloud spent the time rubbing his lower belly, with a possessive hand. He exhaled when Cloud's cold gaze moved back up to meet his own hopeful one.

Cloud's familiar stony expression gave none of his inner feelings away. "I rebuild Fenrir. You speak to your son. He has one warning. I don't care if he's the best big brother in all the Worlds to our baby girl. I find him near Fenrir again; he's dead. Understand, Laguna?"

Laughing out loud with joy, Laguna pulled Cloud down into a warm embrace. His ever-present Light overlapping them both. "Thank you, Husband. You won't regret keeping your promises. I swear you won't."

Soaking in Laguna's freely given Light, Cloud snorted. "Sure, I will. Just make sure to be here when Squall blows me sky-high again."

Rubbing a sleepy cheek against Cloud's collarbone, Laguna smiled. "I'll make sure to have a baby handy to throw into your arms."

Kissing Laguna's forehead, Cloud settled in for a good night's sleep. "You do that."


End file.
